This invention is directed to a concealed ceiling mount for a large screen display. It is more specifically directed to a pivotal mount for storing within a ceiling a large screen display which can be pivotally and telescopically extended to an exposed position for use.
In the design and construction of auditoriums or theaters, it is very desirable to conceal the components of the audio/visual equipment that is to be used in those locations. One of the ways of doing this is to position the equipment in the ceiling or sidewalls with a panel covering the equipment to prevent it from being seen. Upon use, the panel is then either removed or moved aside so that the equipment can perform its function.
In other situations, the equipment has been concealed within the ceiling and provides the capability of lowering the equipment from the ceiling to a use position, whereby a video projector or film projector can be used to show videos or motion pictures on an auxiliary screen positioned at the front portion of the auditorium or theater. Some of these systems include a cable lift or a telescoping column that allows the equipment to be lowered from the concealed position within the ceiling structure.
In recent years, video screens and computer monitors have been redesigned in a relatively flat configuration with large size dimensions. Some of these screens utilize fibre optics to provide the displayed picture, while others use projection of a video image through mirrors and lenses to provide a large scale image. In recent years plasma screen technology has been developed which can provide a flat screen televison display of large proportions. These screens can be as big as 3xe2x80x2xc3x976xe2x80x2 or larger, depending upon the application that is intended. It has been found highly desirable to conceal this screen out of sight when it is not being used. At the time that it is needed, it can be exposed or moved into position for use.
The present inventor is a pioneer in the effort to solve these problems by concealing the display unit in a ceiling or wall when it is not being used. As part of that effort, the inventor has devised lift structures, which can be attached in the ceiling area and which can allow a video or movie projector to be remotely raised or lowered from the ceiling surface by a cable lift. In addition, the projector can be lowered to a position which is easily accessible from the floor of the area for maintenance or replacement purposes.
One of the major problems with concealing a mechanism of this type in a ceiling area is the fact that there is usually a very small dimensional clearance available in the plenum area between the ceiling of the auditorium, theater or presentation room and the above floor or roof structure. In many cases, this clearance is no more than 15xe2x80x3-18xe2x80x3 and, in many cases, this limited clearance prevents any type of lifting mechanism from being mounted or concealed within the ceiling area. The present patent application is directed to a new invention to eliminate the problems which have been encountered in the past with this type of mechanism and to provide a unique high strength, lifting mechanism which is compatible with a flat screen type of display panel.
This statement is provided in order to comply with the inventor""s acknowledged duty to inform the Patent and Trademark Office of any pertinent information of which he is aware that would be of any value or have importance in the Examination of this application. The following patents are known to the applicant and may have some applicability to the present invention and the examination of this application.
The Huffman patents (U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,261,645 and 5,366,203) disclose a remote control, ceiling mounted lifting device which is provided for concealing, supporting and allowing convenient access to audio/visual equipment, such as video/data projectors. The lifting device has an outer mounting framework. A support carriage is arranged within the framework and is suspended by cables and its lateral movement is restricted by a scissor-like stabilizer mechanism. The cables are mounted on a motor driven drum assembly which is laterally positioned within the support framework. An emergency lever brake assembly is provided in conjunction with the cable drum to prevent the carriage from dropping out of control in an emergency situation.
The present invention provides a lifting mechanism for supporting and moving relatively large flat panel displays. It is primarily intended for concealment of the display within the ceiling area when not in use. Since there is a relatively low structural clearance in the plenum area above the ceiling surface found in most auditoriums, theaters or presentation rooms, the present mechanism has an extremely flat profile which allows it to be installed within the ceiling structure for the purpose of this concealment.
The lifting mechanism, according to the present invention, uses a number of new and novel elements to provide a lifting device having long extensions for relatively large flat objects. Although the object in the present invention is intended to be a type of display such as, a flat screen T.V. or monitor, it can also cover a number of other objects, such as a projection screen for movies or for a video/data projector. In some cases, the video projector utilizing the concealed flat screen can also be supported in the ceiling structure or in a side wall.
The present invention incorporates a relatively compact flat framework mounted within the ceiling cavity with a pivotally extended support arm having a flat screen T.V. mounted at the end of the arm. In the raised or upper position the screen and arm is positioned within the ceiling cavity. A ceiling cap or cover which matches the required ceiling opening is mounted on the underside of the arm and can be aligned to be flush with the existing ceiling surface when the lift is in the raised position. To lower the arm and the attached screen to the lower view position, a wired control switch or a suitable type of remote control device using infrared or UHF can be utilized. Upon command, the arm is pivoted downward to a substantially perpendicular viewing position. As part of the present invention the actual angular position of the screen can be adjusted minutely to position the screen in the correct and proper angular position for viewing by the audience. Thus, the arm can move either less or greater than the 90xc2x0 vertical position to obtain the desired angular position.
The support arm is pivotally mounted on a shallow, rigid framework which is adequately positioned and mounted within the ceiling cavity or plenum. The pivotal support arm is biased by a suitable device, such as a helical spring attached to the supporting shaft or one or more coiled springs attached to an extension of the arm which can be leveraged beyond the pivot mounting of the arm. This force biases the arm and display in the downward direction and position. A cable wound on a laterally positioned cable drum assembly mounted within the framework has its free end threaded over a pulley and down through the support arm. The end of the cable is secured to the end of the arm. A reversible drive motor properly geared or drivingly connected to the cable drum assembly is provided for extending or retracting the cable as required.
A suitable safety lock can be provided in conjunction with the drum or cable to arrest the rapid downward movement of the cable and arm in an emergency situation. The cable lock can be a lever type lock mounted in conjunction with the cable drum. The lock can be controlled by an over-speed governor attached to the drum to sense the rotational velocity of the drum. At an exceedingly high rate of rotational speed the drum lock can be activated to arrest and stop the rotation of the drum and, thus, the cable and arm. By the same token, a cable brake, such as an automatic clamp can be positioned adjacent to or surrounding the cable so that the cable itself can be clamped and stopped if its velocity exceeds a predetermined rate. It is to be understood that any type of suitable brake which will arrest the downward movement of the arm in an emergency situation can be used.
It is intended that stops will be placed in proper position to restrict the overall movement of the support arm in the up or down position. The up position stop limits the movement of the arm in the retracted ceiling concealed position. The stop for the lowered position restricts the pivotal movement of the arm past a limited arc beyond vertical to control the overall movement of the support arm.
In order to make the lift device as compact as possible, the support arm is arranged in a telescoping configuration wherein the arm is made up of two or more telescoping sections or channels which have an essentially hollow rectangular cross-section. The lower or inner sections of the arm can slidably fit within the dimensions of the upper or base section of the arm. Although the sections of the arm can be mechanically biased into the extended position, it has been found that gravity is suitable for this purpose, with the end of the support cable secured within the inner portion of the end section. Thus, the arm can be lowered by releasing and extending the cable which is guided across a pulley mounted on the side of the arm and down into the interior of the end section. In this way, the lower end section is held in the contracted position within the upper section until the support arm is fully extended with further extension of the cable allowing the end section or sections to lower into a downward extended position with the screen or display object. In the reverse, the cable, upon retracting, first raises the lower or end section of the arm and the attached display into a contracted position within the upper section and then further pivots the arm upward into the concealed raised position within the ceiling. In this way, a relatively long yet compact, heavy duty lifting device is provided for storing and concealing the entire lifting mechanism and display within the ceiling cavity. A ceiling cover can be pivotally mounted from the ceiling and arranged to move with the downward movement of the pivoting support arm or it can be mounted directly on the arm, whereby the entire cover moves with the arm. The attachment for supporting the cover is arranged to move with the arm extension. As can be seen in the present invention, the length of the support arm and the positioning of the screen can be greatly extended to compensate for the height of the ceiling in the auditorium, theater or presentation room and the positioning of the audience within the room.
One of the objects of the present invention is to provide a heavy duty lifting device that can extend a flat screen television or monitor, or the like, from a concealed position within the ceiling of a structure to a lower viewable position which is properly positioned and aligned with respect to the audience.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a lifting device for a flat screen T.V. wherein the position of the screen can be angularly adjusted.
It is a still further object of the present invention to provide a display lift whereby the display can be extended to a position close to the level of the audience and then retracted to a compact configuration before being concealed within the structure.
Other objects and features of this invention will be seen and explained through the following drawings and descriptions.